theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bladefoot Pirates
Bladefoot Pirates The Bladefoot Pirates are an organization of criminals led by Captain Bladefoot. They started in an area called Abso Bay as ordinary seafaring pirates, but grew to infamy when they stole a Gnomerian Airship, which allowed them to commit skycrimes aerial raids over land and sea. They are considered wanted criminals by every government in the world except for Alivast, which itself is so new that they hadn't yet begun operations there. The Bladefoot Pirates sought parlay with the Alivastian counsel, negotiating terms to form an alliance against the Fire Giants. However, this was a diversion to keep the counsel's attention away from their plan to "borrow" the Opera House's staff. Upon learning that the Pirates resorted to crime to uphold their end of a bargain, Stormbeard destroyed their ship and imprisoned the survivors on a small, rocky island near Rune's Rest. Bladefoot and his remaining crew, with a few exceptions, were last seen being carried off in a sphere of ice by Stormbeard to face justice for their crimes. The Talon The Talon was a Cloudjumper Series Mark 2 Skyship operated by the Bladefoot Pirates. It was a massive vessel that could accommodate 400-600 people. Originally one of four sister ships in the Gnomerian Armada which are the only four flying vessels in the world. It was originally richly decorated and contained many ornate features which had been largely ruined by vandalism and rough use by its current crew. There were a variety of facilities on the vessel, including a large ballroom-sized area that served as the "Top Deck", an arena for organized fights. It operated by harnessing a Heart of Nerasmun that took the form of a massive crystal that provided the magical energy to keep the vessel aloft and moving. The massive crystal practically throbbed with arcane energy and exuded magical radiation that fatigued those who stayed near it too long. Most engineering functions took place by manipulating smaller crystals linked to the main crystal. Greckles, in his disguise as Fletch the engineer's mate, discovered that the main crystal wass displaying signs that it was running out of power, though this information did concern Erma, Captain Bladefoot did not seem particularly worried. When the Talon entered territory controlled by Stormbeard, he sent Storm Coatls to check if anybody on board was "in distress." Upon learning the Bladefoot Pirates kidnapped innocents, the Storm Coatls tore the ship apart piece by piece and cast it into the ocean. After the opera was performed and Stormbeard satisfied, he raised the wreck from the sea, and called forth two great whales to carry it back to Alivast with the performers and Unexpectables. Upon arriving back in the city, the wreck, along with the manual and other documents stolen by Greckles were returned to Gnomeria in a gesture of goodwill diplomacy. The Gnomerians, who were previously very distraught that one of their prized vessels was being misused by the pirates, greatly appreciated the gesture. The Crew * Captain Bladefoot * Erma - Female gnome Engineer * Margo - Female human Engineer's Mate * Kiwi - Kiwi kenku Engineer's Mate * Pitch - a fabulous human pirate * Raver - a male Gnoll * Tiddlewinks, Daughter of Tiddlywinks - a female panther Tabaxi guard * Captain Bladefoot's "Children" ** Lisa, Half-elf girl (about 4-6) ** Gifford, Gnoll boy ** Skye, human boy, 15 ** Half-orc boy, (about 8-9) ** Scarlet, tiefling girl, 10 The following individuals have either been repeatedly mentioned, or have appeared more than once, but not named: * Gnome "gnerd" who spouts trivia, part of the kidnapping raiding party. * Fletch - a kenku that looks a lot like Greckles, except he isn't blue. He apparently did not return from the surface. Trivia * The Top Deck fighting arena is actually in the bowels of the ship. * The pirate Margo shares her name with Margo of the Oreyara Clergy. * The Bladefoot Pirates had spies planted in the Romansion, but the identities of these plants are unknown. * Fletch the kenku pirate, who is named but never seen, is an homage to one of Monty's first D&D characters. Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Bladefoot Pirates